Dunkelheit
by Lady Shi
Summary: Einfach lesen.....(shounen ai)


Dunkelheit 

Dunkelheit 

By : Lady Shi 

Disclaimer : Mir gehört nichts...*heul*.......also....... Gundam W gehört nicht mir.....Weiß gar nicht , wo ich das ganze Geld hernehmen sollte. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Ich habe Angst . 

Angst vor der Dunkelheit . 

Ich weiß , es hört sich dumm an , und ist in meinem Alter wohl auch selten , aber es ist die traurige Wahrheit . Man muss aber dazusagen ,dass ich nur Angst vor dunklen geschlossenen Räumen habe . Ich liebe die Nacht , aber sobald ich mich allein in einem dunklen Raum befinde , bekomme ich Panik . 

Mein Schlafzimmer geht gerade noch , obwohl ich , wenn ich zum ersten Mal in einem Zimmer befinde , was ziemlich häufig vorkommt , das Licht anlassen muss , um mich zu vergewissern , dass dort nichts ist , was mir schaden kann . 

Ich sitze hier in einer Zelle . Gefangen von OZ . Nicht sehr beruhigend , und oh habe ich schon erwähnt , dass es dunkel ist ? 

Also sitze ich hier in der dunkelsten Ecke , zusammengekauert und zitternd , die Schatten beobachtend . 

Das absolute Bild eines furchtlosen Soldaten. 

Ich hoffe nur sie kommen bald um mich zu befragen , dann bin ich wenigstens diese Dunkelheit los . Folter ist besser als diese Dunkelheit . Hey , wozu hatte ich Training ? Sie bekommen eh nichts aus mir raus , aber dann ist es zumindest hell. 

Ob die anderen auch gefangen genommen wurden ? Eher nicht , sonst wären wir bestimmt zusammen in einer Zelle untergebracht worden . 

Es ist wohl meine eigene Schuld , dass ich gefangen wurde . Wer konnte auch wissen , dass direkt hinter der Ecke , um die ich laufen wollte , eine Wand war ? KO-geschlagen von einer Wand...... Wenigstens ist die Mission geglückt . Heero wird sich freuen . 

Auch , wenn ich gefangen wurde , man muss schließlich Opfer bringen . 

Heero...... Er ist der einzige , bei dem ich mir , auch wenn es dunkel ist sicher vorkomme . Weiß auch nicht , warum . Hat vielleicht damit zu tun , dass ich in ihn verliebt bin . Ja , ich , der Gott des Todes , bin in meinen , sozusagen , besten Freund , den selbstmordgefährdeten , sich selbst in die Luft sprengenden Heero Yuy verliebt .Wahrscheinlich schon seit unserem ersten Treffen . 

Was soll ich sagen ? Es war Liebe auf den ersten Schuss , zumindest für mich . Na ja , man kann sich bei Heero nie zu sicher sein . 

Er hat schließlich so viele Gesichtsausdrücke wie ein Fisch und die Gefühlswelt eines Steins . 

Wenn ich Psychiater werden wollte , falls dieser Krieg jemals aufhört , könnte ich meine Doktorarbeit über ihn schreiben..... der Stoff würde mir nie ausgehen . 

Aber ich will ja nicht über ihn lästern , er ist immerhin meine große Liebe und es ist meine Mission von ihm zu schwärmen und ihn zu verehren . Anders als eine gewisse pinkne Blondine sehe ich den Tatsachen ins Gesicht . Ich kenne ihn zu gut . 

Wann kommen diese Idioten endlich ? Ich bin einem hysterischen Anfall nah . Ich sitze jetzt vielleicht 5 Stunden in dieser verdammten Zelle . Ich weiß es nicht genau , da es hier keine Fenster gibt . Schatten gibt es nur deshalb , weil unter der Tür ein bisschen Licht durchkommt . 

Langsam wird mir echt schlecht . Angst ist definitiv nicht gut für den Magen. 

Ich frage mich wessen Idee es war diese Zelle ohne Fenster und Lichtschalter zu bauen . Wenn ich ihn erwische......... 

Das hier ist Folter , die mich zermürben würde . Ich sehe das Licht unter der Tür . Hier ist es dunkel . Die draußen im Licht wissen nicht , wie gut sie es haben . 

Moment , ich höre etwas .Die ganze Zeit war es ruhig , zumindest nachdem den Wachen der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen ist . Da kommt auf jeden Fall jemand angerannt . Jetzt haben es auch meine Wächter gehört . Ich hoffe nur , es ist jemand , der mich hier rausholt .Sie fangen an zu schreien . Ein Schuss . Zwei Schüsse kurz hintereinander . Kein Geschrei mehr . Kein Fußgeräusch mehr . 

Noch ein Schuss . Ja , die Tür öffnet sich . Gott , bitte lass es nicht Heero sein . Jetzt ist die Tür offen und ich sehe nur einen Umriss . 

„ Duo ? " Natürlich ist es Heero . Und mir wird klar , was ich für ein Bild abgeben muss . Total zerzaust , zitternd in einer absolut freundlichen Ecke zusammengerollt . 

„ Heero ? " Toll , meine Stimme hört sich an , wie die eines verstörten 5-jährigen . Langsam hebe ich den Blick , ich habe Angst seinem Blick zu begegnen . 

Noch besser kann es nicht mehr werden . Er ist wütend . Und er starrt mich an , als ob er mich töten wollte . Ich sehe deutlich die Wut in seinen Augen , auch wenn ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann , seine Augen fühle ich durch Wände . Und ich weiß , wie sie aussehen wenn er wütend ist .Er ist bestimmt sauer , weil ich gefangen wurde und er mich rausholen muss . 

Na toll , jetzt muss ich noch mehr zittern . Ist echt dumm , wenn man seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat . Und ausgerechnet er sieht mich in diesem Zustand . Good bye , kleinste Chancen , die ich nie wirklich bei ihm hatte . 

„ Kannst du aufstehen? " Höre ich da eine winzige Spur Besorgnis ? Mh , kann nicht sein . 

„ Ich..... ich weiß es nicht . Ich glaub` , ich bin zu verkrampft . " 

Wow , ich kann reden . Was er darauf wohl antworten wird ? 

„ Hn. " Wow . Er kommt näher . Was hat er denn jetzt vor ? Er beugt sich runter . Oh mein Gott . Er hebt mich hoch . Er ist auf jeden Fall zu nah . Mein armer , gestresster Körper tut , was wohl jeder nach stundenlanger seelischer Folter und momentaner Überladung an Empfindungen tut . 

Ich falle in Ohnmacht . 

Ende erstes Kapitel 

Shi-chan : Puh..... Was soll ich sagen ? Das ist meine erste Fic , ....die ich veröffentliche........ Ich weiß , sie ist nicht sonderlich gut und auch absolut nach Klischee , aber ich bin doch irgendwie stolz darauf . Bitte , sagt , was ihr davon haltet und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll . 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
